Peace Between Blondes
by vilannh
Summary: Sequel to blond at war. Pam has never forgiven herself for what she did to Sookie and Eric. 55 years later She get's her chance at redemption as she, Eric and his daughters reflect on the last 25 years with Sookie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is the start to my sequel to_ Blonde at War_. I know it is short sorry.**

** I would like to thank _Vikt0ria_ so much forgiving me the inspiration to continue with this story. If you haven't read her story _Blood Debt_ you should. So much love to her. **

**Please let me know what you think and review they really do help with continuing the story.**

**PEACE BETWEEN BLONDS**

Pamela sat in the living room of the old farm house drinking her glass of blood that was offered to her when she walked through the door with Eric. Immediately she knew that it was one of their daughters as Sookie had impeccable southern manners and had obviously raised the girls that way.

"It is good to finally meet you Aunt Pam. Mom had told us so much about you." Adele said "I have your name you know."

"I do too Elly, and you know she already knows that." Erica snidely said

Pam looked at them with a slight smile as she could see Sookie in both of their attitudes one was a southern belle and one was a spit fire. They also looked like they could have been both Eric and Sookies biological children. They were identical twins except one had Sookies darker blue eyes while the other had bright blue eyes like Eric. Both had long blond hair and were tall 5' 10" by the looks of them.

"Girls please no arguing tonight" Eric said gently as he entered the room.

Pam was surprised by the caring tone he had toward his children. She had forgot what that was like. Her eyes rimmed red as she thought about all the years she missed out on because of her stupidity.

"I have brought all your mothers letters with me. I thought that you might like to have them. As they kept me company throughout the years." Pam said as she did not know what else to say.

"Why?" Erica snapped

"That was very kind of you Auntie." Adele said as she glared at her sister

"What?" Erica asked

"We will leave you and daddy to talk. We will be back tomorrow." Adele said rising to leave the room. Grabbing her sisters hand as she walked by stopping to give Eric a kiss on the cheek.

Erica turned and looked Pam strait in the eye "If you do anything to hurt him now that your back I will stake your ass myself you hear me Pam." she said as Adele dragged her from the room.

"Well she has spirit doesn't she?" Pam said to Eric as he sat on the couch

"She is her mothers daughter although, Sookie always blamed me for her fire." He chuckled with a look of remembering in his eyes.

Pam stood and went to her bag she took the letters from it and handed it to Eric. " You looked surprised to hear me mention them so I thought you might like to read them." she said and sat back in the chair.

"Pam my wife was a kind and generous soul I am not she, but as she has written I have always given her what she asked so forgiveness for you will be available for you to earn." Eric stated

"That is all I could hope for master." Pam said as she bowed her head

* * *

><p>Adele sat on the edge of her bed tears rolling down her face remembering the day she learned of her aunt. Her mother knew she was dying and felt it was time for the truth to be told. She loved their father with all her heart and could not stand the thought of him being alone.<p>

_**ONE YEAR AGO...**_

"Elly,Erica do you know where you get your names from?" Sookie asked

"Of course mom, I'm named after dad and Elly is named after great-grandma and our middle names were randomly chosen out of a baby name book. Dad has told us a million times." Erica said sounding very bored as she rolled her eyes.

Sookie laughed at her daughter who at the moment looked and sounded very much like her namesake.

"Well the first part is true. The second is very incorrect. Let me tell you a story" Sookie said as she laid her head back and closed her eyes remembering...

**A/N: So there it is. Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I would like to thank everyone who faved,alerted, read, and reviewed the last chapter. Next I would like to give a huge thank you and hugs to **_**Vikt0ria**_** for being there for me to lean on, for inspiring me, for having my back, and letting me vent **_**when things were going bad. So once again thank you, thank you,thank you.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT ON MY LAST CHAPTER BUT I STILL DON'T HAVE THE PRIVILEGE OF OWNING ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**_**. THAT GOES TO MISS CHARLAINE HARRIS.  
><strong>_

_**25 YEARS AGO...**_

She saw the stack of mail sitting on the table. Bills, bills, junk, and a pretty pink envelope. Hmm... this was different she thought as she opened the letter that had no return address.

_Dearest Pam,_

_I think that this has been a long time coming. I have rewritten this letter a million times over. Maybe it's the fact that I am not immortal so I can't afford to hold a century long grudge._

_As you may have realized I have decided not to be turned._

Pam gasp at that. Why would she do that? Doesn't she realize what could happen to her master when she dies.

_Now, before you panic let me explain. We have chosen to expand our family. I am very much pregnant with, in my opinion, have to be the biggest twin girls on the planet because as big as I am they can't be normal. The decision to have children is the main reason for me choosing not to be turned. After I am gone Eric will have many to take care of thus giving him reason to go on._

Children! They were having children. How? Master was now going to have children to care for. If only she could see them. What a fool she had been. Pam continued to read...

_I have chosen not to be turned for three reasons actually. First, it has never been a desire of mine. Eric knew that before we got serious in our relationship. He has always respected that and told me if I changed my mind he would be honored to be my maker. Secondly, now with us having the girls I do not want to out live them and I do not want it to be a pressure for them to have to change. If they choose to be turned that is their decision. I do not want them to think they have to because both their parents are vampires. Third, I no longer feel any guilt about leaving Eric. I know he will live on to always protect what is his._

Wow, Pam thought. Sookie sure has grown up. Eric's logical side must be rubbing off on her. She could completely understand her reasoning. She flipped to the second page of the letter...

_I would like to ask you for some favors. Now I know that this might be one sided as I was there for your punishment and know you cannot contact me , but I know you Pam. I know you are living in Canada to still be as close as you can to Eric. Very slick of you. So I have a feeling you will find some way to contact me. You always have been the queen of loop holes._

_As for my favors. I have enclosed a letter that upon my death I need you to deliver to Eric. It has to be you. No one else can do it. Please do not delegate it out. It must be you. I will have you informed of my death immediately. You must deliver it on the night of my burial._

_Next, I would like you to be an Aunt to my girls upon my death. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, but when the time comes they will need another strong female presence in their life. Let's face it you have bigger balls then most men I know. If my girls decide they want to be turned they will need your help to prepare them. I want you to help them and any other generations we have on their journey through life._

_I have chosen to name them Adele Pamela Northman and Erica Raven Northman. After Gran, Eric and you. I feel it is only right to honor Eric's 'first born'. I will be informing Eric tonight that I have chosen those names. I believe that he misses you terribly. But as you know to change your punishment would be weakness on his part. Maybe this will give him a piece of you. You must know that this is as much of a punishment for him as it is for you. For failing as a proper maker, in his mind.  
><em>

_Please do not share the second page of this letter to anyone. Destroy it if you want. The info I have shared with you on this page is between us._

_Know Pam that I was hurt by what you did to me and Eric, but I know your heart was in the right place. I know that it was the loyalty that Eric instilled in you that caused your actions so many years ago. That is why I have tasked you with these favors.  
><em>

_Always ,_

_Mrs. Sookie Northman_

Pam saw the red drop on the paper not realizing that she had been crying. Right then and there she was determined that she would fulfill _her_ Mistresses wishes. She also had some thinking to do. How to find a loophole hmmm.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know that the chapters aren't that long but it really did need to end there. Please review. They really do help**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to all that have chosen to read, review, fav,and alert my story. I would also like to give a huge thank you to vikt0ria for all the support she has given me. If you haven't already check out her stories_ BLOOD DEBT _and the sequel _DOUBLE EDGED SWORD_**. **Both are awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I CHECKED AND I STILL DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS **

CHAPTER 3

Erica sat in the porch swing of her family home staring at the letter her mom had given her and her sister. It had been a week ago that she learned how they got their middle names. To say it was a shock was an understatement.

She remembered how when she was six she sat on her dads lap and asked how she got her name. The kids in school had been teasing her about being named after a bird. When she got home her mom told her not to pay them any mind. That her name was special. She told her to ask her dad what it meant when he woke up for the night.

"Daddy, where did my name come from?" she said as she twirled his hair through her tiny fingers.

"You are named after me little one." Eric answered

"Why?" she asked

"Because it is a strong name." He stated

"Why?" she asked

"Because I am a strong vampire." He said

"Why?' she asked

"Because I am very old."'

"Why?"

"Because ...Erica where are these questions coming from? Why do you want to know about your name?" Eric asked frustrated

"Cause I was at school today and Johnny said that I had a stupid name and then Tiffany agreed and then she said I was named after a stupid bird and then they all laughed at me daddy." she whined and started to cry.

"This is not true . Please stop crying little one. You know Daddy hates it when you cry. Do you want a sucker?" Eric asked. He knew that Sookie did not like them to have candy this late but, it stopped their tears. Besides if she didn't want them to have it why put it in a bowl in the middle of the living room.

He handed her a sucker and began to explain. " Your middle name was chosen out of a very large book with thousands of names. It is also another name for Odin. God of Ravens. You remember him from the bedtime stories?" he asked and she nodded."He had two ravens that he sent out every day. One named Hugin, he represented the power of thought. He would hunt for information. The other was Mugin, he represented the mind and could sense information rather then hunt for it. Every night they would return to Odin and speak to him about what they had learned. So you see your name is very special."

"OK daddy thanks. I'm going to play with Elly now." She said while trying to jump from his lap. He gave her a kiss on her sticky cheeks and sent her to play.

Erica ran out the room but hid in the hallway while she finished her sucker she did not want Elly to see it or she would tell mom. She heard her mom and dad talking.

"I've never heard that story before, but why not tell her the truth sweetie?" Her mom asked

" That was the truth. I used to tell these tales to _HER_ on our journeys. It is one of the ways she chose her last name. _SHE_ said it was one of her favorite stories." Her dad replied then he went to the kitchen.

Erica never really thought much about the conversation she had heard. Now looking back it was this Pam person that was the she in it. So now they had an Aunt that they could not ask their dad about. Even though she was his ' vampire child'. Mom said it would hurt dad to talk about it. Well, that didn't sit well with her. What had this bitch done to hurt her daddy that bad.

She opened the letter that was addressed to her mom over 25 years ago. The return address was from SAVE FROM RAPE FOUNDATION

_Mrs. Northman,_

_My name is Judy Croft. I am the directer of this organization. I am writing this letter as a favor to our most generous benifactor and a close personal friend of mine. I have been told that your family is lovely by the looks of photos you have sent. Also, that all request that were made will be upheld. If you would like to make any donations we would be happy to have them and will be responded to from are benifactor through me personally._

_On a personal note the wrongs that have been commited against you can never be undone. The punishment for them was fair and just. My lover and I have set up this organization to assist children and families affected by sexual abuse. This is to honor you since we are unable to in person._

_Thank you,_  
><em>Judy Croft<em>

Erica had read this letter with both her sister and mother and now on her own. Whatever Pam had done to dishonor her parents would not be forgiven that easily. It was not in her nature to forgive that easily.

She remembered how the day after her dad told her about her name she got in trouble.

"Erica why did your mom get called to the school today." Her dad asked as he sat on her bed next to her

"Cause I went to school today and told Johnny about my name and he said it was still stupid and he said it's not true and I told him it was true cause my daddy doesn't lie to me and he laughed and said all daddys lie and then I...I... Ipunchedhiminthenose." she said with a pout and tears in her eyes "I'm sorry daddy but he kinda deserveded it"

Her dad let out a huge belly laugh, handed her a sucker to stop the tears and told her "Erica, first of all it is deserved not deservded. Secondly, never be sorry for standing up for yourself. Just be sure you know your enemy. Third, don't tell mom about the candy." Then he kissed her on the head and walked out the room still chuckling

**A/N: So what do you all think about Erica and Pams loophole. You had to know she would find one. let me know. Reviews are love**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again thank you for reading my little story. Thank you to Vikt0ria for all her help and ideas you know what you did. PLEASE Enjoy and review let me know what you think good or bad.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IT STILL BELONGS TO CHARLAINE HARRIS **

**CHAPTER 4  
><strong>

Eric sat in is office staring into the night. He looked out from the window on the 5th floor. He could see the Fangtasia sign from there. He had given up his position as sheriff 40 years ago and became a silent partner in the bar. The king didn't care because he had contracted Barry about 5 years before that. Sookie never wanted to use her gift for money but Barry found it lucrative. As long as Eric made his monthly payments it was no concern what he did. Eric had more money than he knew what to do with and a wife that had shopped at Wal-mart. So that was never a problem.

He turned to the next letter in the stack and opened it. As he read the first line he chuckled to himself finally understanding a statement she had made to him in this very room...

_**15 YEARS AGO...**_

"Eric you have to stop spoiling them. They think that all they have to do is cry and daddy will give them a lollipop then all is well." Sookie seethed

"Sookie I am pretty sure you are not referring to both the teacups. Just Erica. Adele is to gentle natured." He stated

"Well since you mention it yes. She can't run around all the time telling the other kids that she will bring them final death or her dad will drain them or that she will slice their head off with her sword. I knew it was a mistake when you started training them." Sookie said

"My love she is just standing up for herself and sometimes her sister. She hasn't actually done any of those things...yet. She is still training on wooden sword for goodness sakes." Eric deadpanned

"All I know is if it doesn't stop I'm going to send her up to Canada with... Oh never mind. I will see you at home later. Love you bye." Sookie yelled then slammed his door.

_**PRESENT DAY...**_

_Dear Pam,_

_I swear Pam I am going to send Erica up to Canada with you my friend. She is my little troublemaker. If I remember correctly you used to enjoy the trouble I got myself into. Maybe she can entertain you for a while. She is only 10 and I have been called by almost every other parent in Bon Temps._

So that is why she said Canada he thought.

_Telling Eric is useless. All he does is go to her, listen to what she has done, give her a lollipop, tell her a story of his childhood, which doesn't help at all by the way, and then comes to tell me it is all fine. She has him wrapped around her little finger and_ _he doesn't even know it._

Oh Eric knew that both the girls had him in the palm of their hand but he didn't care. Even now with the girls being 25 he kept suckers stashed all around their house.

_Erica is a daddy's girl 100%. Her teacher told me the other day she was sitting with her legs stretched out and propped up on her desk reading her English book. Who does that remind you of?_

Eric laughed as he realized that he was currently sitting with his legs stretched out propped up on his desk reading the letter.

_I can't really complain though as Elly is sweet as pie. I don't even know if there is a bad bone in her body. She has started sewing clothes for her dolls now and she bakes them mini pies when we bake together. The other day she tried to make some out of true blood so that "daddy could enjoy her baking too" she told me. I never did ask him if they where edible_.

Ahh... yes the mini pies he had to pretend to eat then throw over his shoulder at vampire speed so he did not disappoint her.

_Well now that I have vented, I have another favor to ask of you. I have heard of all the new technology they have developed in Canada. I will be sending you monthly packages. Please see to them. After I am gone bring the packages to Eric. Wait until he asks for them though. Then and only then give them to him._

_Please do this for me my friend._

_Always,_  
><em>Sookie Northman<em>

Packages? What Packages? Eric raced out the building and took to the sky. He landed in front of his house. Racing inside .

"Pam" He bellowed

The girls came running. One from the kitchen. One from the living room. Looking on with curiosity.

"Yes Master" She appeared on her knee in front of him.

"These packages, where are they? Bring them to me this instance." He said

Pam left the room then returned with a silver case. She handed it to her master.

"Master you may want to open it in privacy." Pam whispered shifting her eyes in the direction of the girls.

Eric nodded and went to his bedroom that he had shared with his wife for so many years. He sat in the chair in the corner. He had not been in the room since Sookie's passing. Her scent surrounded him completely nothing had been touched. He had been spending his days in the basement of his office building. He could not bring himself to sleep in their bed without her.

He slowly opened the case. "Oh my dear wife what have you done."

He opened the envelope that was laying on top of the vials of blood.

_My Heart,_

_I know that you are confused by all that is happening. I am sorry that I had to keep so many secrets from you. But please believe me when I say they were necessary. Let me explain._

_15 years ago the Canadians perfected the technology to preserve blood forever. Lucky for me we had a family member living there. I began sending my blood to Pam every month._

_I know you my love. Your loyalty knows no bounds, but you can not starve and you hate True Blood. Even when Elly bakes it in pies. I don't know how long you plan to mourn me. So here is some of my blood for you my Viking._

_There are none of the freezing units in Louisiana so you will need to speak to Pam about the rest of it._

_Always,_  
><em>Your Heart<em>

_P.S. My Love please feel no guilt when you begin to live again and please talk to her you can't ignore her forever._

Eric read the letter over and over . How did she know that he still hasn't really spoken to Pam? He just wasn't ready yet. Emotions had never been easy for him. Sookie seemed to bring them out of him. She refused to let him hide them. He could never hide them from her. He started to reach out for the bond as he had for so many years. Suddenly remembering it was no longer there. He could picture his wife sitting at the kitchen table, making arrangements for her family over the years. How did he get so lucky? Even from the grave she was caring for them.

He exited the room and called to Pam.

"Where is it? Where is my her blood?" He asked

"The rest is still in containment in Canada master." she stated

"Have the freezing units built in the basement of my offices and my wife's blood brought here immediately." He ordered then turned to go back in the room.

He went over to the case removed a vial, took off his shoes, laid on the bed, and lifted it as if to toast.

"To you my lover, my wife, my life." he said then drank and prepared for the dawn to take him into his rest on their bed for the first time since his wife left his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again thank you to all those reading.**

**Also a huge hug and thank you to Vikt0ria. Without your inspiration this story probably wouldn't be written.**

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner of these characters darn it.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Adele was getting ready to go home when she saw Pam sitting on the couch. She was looking through the family albums. Every few seconds a blur of white would go up to her eye.

"You know Adele I am a vampire. I know that you are there." Pam stated not looking up from the book

"Oh yeah. I sometimes forget. Not much eavesdropping went on in our house growing up. Plus dad never had other vampires here." she said as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Really? None at all?" Pam asked still going through the photos

"No. It was kinda funny. We had Uncle Sam, Alcide, and Uncle Claude over all the time. Oh and of course Uncle Jason, Aunt Michelle and their boys. But never vamps. Dad said there were never any worthy of friendship and the one that once was was no longer. He said that he would never make that mistake again. I guess he was talkin' about you huh?" Elly said

"Yes. I believe it was me that he was speaking of." She said as she wiped her eyes with vampire speed "Tell me Adele did your mother ever tell you what I did?" she asked

"Yup. She told us everything you did about 8 months before she died. She said why you did them too. That they where great mistakes on your part and that you paid deeply for them. She said that Dad paid for them too by not having you with him. Mom said that your heart was in the right place, but your mind was just acting stupid. She said that you are the reason for the talking rule in our home."

"Talking rule?" Pam asked with a questioning brow

"Oh yeah there is a rule in our house that if you are having some "grumpy feelings", is what mom called them, then you must talk about them. It must be done no holding them in. We Northman's are not allowed to assume what the others are feeling. EVER. We grew up with that rule. It was like the golden rule of our home. Now knowing what you had done I completely understand it. Before it was kinda just the rule." Elly said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And it was never broken?" Pam asked

"Oh only once, but that was kinda funny." Elly giggled

"Would you tell me Adele?"

Adele sat there trying to remember...

_**13 YEARS AGO...**_

Dad had been distant for the last two weeks. First it was with Erica then it was with her. They couldn't figure out why. He would barely hug them and he would hurry out the room when ever they would enter. Finally, one Saturday when she was baking with her mom she decided to ask.

"Mom have me and Erica done something bad?" she asked

"Well, I don't know about Erica but you haven't that I know of." Sookie answered

"Oh ok. Are you and Dad fighting?" She probed

"Not right now. Why are you asking Elle?" Sookie asked

"It's just that Dad has been acting kind of weird around us. We haven't even trained in two weeks." She said

"Hmm...that is weird. He has been working a lot." Sookie stated

"Yeah, but even when he has worked a lot before he'll send Uncle Claude or Alcide to train us. He hasn't even done that." Elly said. She was close tears. Her daddy was never distant to them. Even Erica said he wasn't giving her any suckers.

"Maybe we should evoke the family talking rule." Sookie said a little worried now herself.

"Yeah I think so. I'll make him a blood pie. He seems to like them." Elly happily said

Later that night all three of them sat on the couch waiting for him to rise. He entered the living room and at seeing them he tried to vamp speed out.

"ERIC NORTHMAN YOU GET YOUR PERFECT 10 BUTT BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT." Her mom yelled. Ewwww she hated when her parents talked about each others body parts.

"Mom really, perfect 10 butt, really" Erica said as Eric entered the room and sat in the furthest chair in the room.

"Well it's the truth" Sookie stated matter of factly "Now Mr. Northman there is something your children want to talk to you about. Girls the floor is yours."

"Dad" they both said

"Did we do " Elly said

"something wrong? Cause you have been kinda" Erica said

"distant lately." Elly finished as the twins often did start and finish each others thoughts. It usually confused the hell out of their dad.

"No teacups daddy has just been extremely busy lately as I am tonight also. So I love you all and will see you later." Eric stated in a soft tone then left the room at full speed.

The girls began to cry and Sookie stomped her foot.

"Don't worry girls this shit ends tonight. I'll be back. Make sure you keep the doors locked and don't worry Dean will be outside tonight till I get back." The girls stared at their mother. They knew dad was in trouble because mom never cursed. She must know he is lying through that bond thing her dad had told her about.

Both girls nodded as they watched their mom stomp out the door.

The next morning as they sat eating breakfast, Erica was the first to speak.

"Well what'd you get out of him. Did you threaten him with final death?"

"ERICA" Elly and Sookie said at the same time.

"What it works with the boys at school."She said in her bored tone and shrugged

"I thought your dad talked to you about not doing that any more." Sookie scolded

"Oh yeah. Ummm..I don't do it any more. That's right I stopped that." Erica stuttered out shifting her eyes around the room

"Sure you don't" Sookie said as she rolled her eyes "anyways, I spoke to your dad and well, remember how I have had to teach you about becoming a woman." The girls just nodded "Well you see your time was last week Erica and yours is this week Elly. You see your dad being a vampire it is not the easiest thing in the world for him to deal with, continuously smelling blood in the house." Sookie said looking at each girls face to make sure they understood.

Erica slapped her hand down on the table."Is this going to happen every month? Cause if it is take it back. I don't want to be a woman. Make it stop mom." Erica whined

Elly waited for her mom to answer because if it was she didn't want it either. She didn't like not seeing her daddy.

"Well girls, your dad just wasn't expecting it that's all. He is very old so it is easy for him to adjust. It just might take him a couple of times. Also, I can't take it back. It is the woman's burden. That is why they call it the curse." Sookie told them

Erica shot out the room and came back talking on her cell phone.  
>"Aunt Amelia I need your help. I have been cursed and need you to fix me and Elly...Yes a curse Mom just told us...Yes she's right here...ok but you will fix us right cause if you can't then I need to call Uncle Claude... alright here she is. Mom Auntie Ames wants to talk to you." she said as she handed her the phone.<p>

Elly listened as her Mom talked to her Aunt. Some how she knew that this wasn't magic. When her mom handed the phone back to Erica she explained more about this period thing and sent them off to school.

They were almost out the door when Erica turned around and asked "Well did you at least punish daddy for breaking the talk rule?"

"Oh yeah.. I did" Her mom answered

"I never did find out how mom punished dad" Elly said as she finished the story

"Oh I know the answer to that." Pam said with a smirk "Your mother wrote me around that same time telling me that she had to punish Master. She made him work for a week at a soup kitchen I think it was called. She said having to deal with the smells of a homeless shelter should teach him his lesson. Now I know what she meant." she said and they both laughed.

Elly rose to leave as her Dad was walking in the door.

"Hey dad. Serve any good soup lately?" She asked as she kissed his cheek

Eric just looked at her confused.

"Good night Adele. It was wonderful to spend time with you." Pam said

"Good night and Auntie call me Elly. Nobody in the family calls me Adele." She said as she walked out the door. Out the corner of her eye she saw a white blur go up to Pam's eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone reading and reviewing.**

**I also have to thank Vikt0ria and give her huge hugs. Without her this chapter would never be possible. SHE IS BEYOND AWESOME!**

**A/N that was IM'd to me from vikt0ria: Any offense at the "Pidgin" being spoken by Ikaika and Oni blame Vikt0ria cause those are her translations, "Pidgin is a really broken english created by the japanese immigrant that came over here before WWII it stuck throughout the years, it's improved a great deal but, still real local boys or "Mokes" still talk like that. we even have our own dictionary called "Pidgin to da Max" lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only play with them  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 6  
><strong>

I was sitting in the kitchen minding my own business, when who should walk in my new Aunt. Which kinda made no sense. Wouldn't she be like my really old older sister. I thought so, but Mom said call her our Aunt Pam sooo that's what she was.

I hadn't really talked to her. I mean what for. The only thing she did was try to fuck up my parents life. She almost ruined my Uncle Sam's life too, and for what? Mom forgave her years ago. I didn't even know about her till a year ago so screw her.

Oh great I think she wants to talk to me. Is she looking me up and down? Yes this bitch is, she's examining me. Well, Elly may have excepted her but I'm not my sister.

"Hello Erica, can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure, you wanna know when the next flight to Canada leaves?" I answered cause I seriously knew the flight schedule since she arrived.

"Well thank you but, I know that info already." she responded, but then she kept going. "You know I gave your dad the letters."

"So" that was my only answer to her

"There were many times she would write me letters just brushing over subjects. I was wondering if you would mind filling in the gaps of some of them. Like your Sweet 16, for instance?"

Oh she was good. She knew I could not resist telling embarrassing moments. Especially when they weren't mine.

_**9 YEARS AGO...**_

"We're here, Erica. We are really here." Elly just kept saying and bouncing up and down.

"Yes I know Elly. It's so beautiful. The view is super hot" I said looking out the huge sliding glass door in our bedroom room.

"What are you talking about? How can a view of the ocean be ho...Oh...well" Elly said as she finally noticed what I was looking at.

"MOM WHEN CAN WE GO OUT TO THE BEACH" I called out as I started digging through my suitcases.

I had packed a variety of bikinis for this trip and couldn't wait to show them off to the oh to hot for words Hawaiian boys. This was going to be the best birthday ever.

Ok so let me explain. It was going to be are sweet 16. Mom asked what we wanted she said it was a special one. She had never had a sweet 16 mainly due to her 'crazy sookie' status so she wanted ours to be special. Me and Elly talked about it and had settled on a trip. We had never left Louisiana before and a party wouldn't have been any fun. I mean we had friends but, all the boys from Bon Temps and surrounding areas knew who are dad was so they weren't to open to any fun or anything really. And I swear it had nothing to do with me threatening to slice their heads off, like Elly says. We were on Christmas break from school, since our birthday is Christmas Eve lucky us, so they said yes. Well, dad said yes before we even said what we wanted. It was mom we had to convince. It wasn't that hard. Sun is her weakness.

So here we are in Kailua beach.

"Elly get changed so we can go." I snapped at her. She takes forever I swear.

"Why the rush Erica we are going to be here longer than an hour ya know."

I have to love her dad says. I tell myself over and over.  
>"Because dad will be up in a couple of hours and I don't think he will appreciate our swimming attire. "<p>

"But why do I have to go?" she whined

dad says love thy sister. Repeat when needed.  
>"Mom won't let me go alone. You know that, but if yooouuu goooo she will. So change already."<p>

"Fine, but your going sight seeing with me tomorrow." Elly huffed

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Just change already and ask mom."

Adele left the room and came back "She said fine just don't wonder to far and blah, blah, and of course be back before dad rises."

An hour later we made it to the beach. God forbid Elly leave the house without the fuckin kitchen sink in her bag. We spread the towels out and sat down.

About 5 minutes later we saw two guys walking down to the water when one of them caught my eye. I heard one of them say "Ho, cuz check out those chicks!" Then they started walking toward us. They were GORGEOUS. Both were about six feet, both bronze skin, both not bulky but very defined muscles. I had to make sure I wasn't drooling. One had short brown hair. The other had brown hair that came down to his shoulders he also had some kind of tribal tattoo that covered the right side of his chest shoulder down his arm to his was wearing black and white board sexy. Remember to breathe Erica.

"Dibs on tattoo boy" I whispered to Elly as they walked up

They smiled and my brain stopped functioning. Goo that was all that was left of it.

"Hi boys, your blocking our sun" I heard Elly saying

"your skin is perfect how it is, besides I need a better view" Tattoo boy said while staring strait into my soul

He came over to me and spoke. "Oh by da way, my name Ikaika and dis my bruddah Oni"

"Sup" Keoni smiled and nodded at Elly

Then I was brought out of my haze with Elly's giggling. Was she flirting. She never flirts.

"Oh...Umm...I'm Erica. This is my twin Elly." I said I think that's what came out of my mouth.

"We having a party tonight at my house by Sunset beach, going bo one bon fire. You girls like come?" Ikaika asked smiling at me.

"We'd love to come tonight." Elly said. What did she just agree to and at night of all times.

"Shoots 'cuz! Going be epic." Keoni said excitedly still looking at Elly

"We have to go Elly" I said trying to gather our stuff. Ikaika grabbed my wrist to stop me. He's going to speak again I know it. I don't know if I would be able to continue to stand if he did.

"Can't wait to see you latahz beautiful." he winked took hold of my hand and kissed the knuckles. Then they walked away.

"OH MY GOD. Elly why did you do that. Dad is gonna kill us or them or all of us. He'll at least torture them. We can't go. You know we can't go. There is no way dad will let us. Meeting them tomorrow yeah ok, but tonight. Really Elly what were you thinking." Yeah I was panicking. I know, but what was I supposed to do.

"Erica, calm down." Elly said like she didn't just agree to something we couldn't do. "We can go and we will go." she stated

"How do you suppose we do that?" I asked

"See that is why you should listen to mom and dad more when their talking instead of go into 'downtime'." she scolded

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Ok so it's our first night here right?" I nodded to her "Well, dad has to meet with the Queen cause this is her area and kingdom. Since we will be here for two weeks he has to do the whole check in thing. Mom is going with him. They are treating it like a date. They are staying at the Queens resort tonight. By the Queens 'request', which means orders. That is why we have to be home by the time he rises. Cause they won't be back tonight and want to make sure were in before they leave to give us the whole rules while their gone thing." She finished with a smirk on her face.

"Wow. When did you get so sneaky?" I said cause this was a well thought out plan.

"You forget where you excel in combat. I excel in strategy. Plus, I'm the good one so people tend to talk around me more. They are afraid it will just make you more devious. Also did you see Oni? He is way to hot not to go." she said and winked at me. I think I really do love my sister.

We got back to the house showered, changed, and went out on the deck with mom.

"So did you enjoy your trip to the beach you weren't gone that long. I thought you'd be gone a lot longer." Mama asked

"It was fun but,we want to save our energy for tomorrow. Sight seeing you know." Elly answered.

"Well make sure you rest tomorrow too. I'm sure your dad wants to do somethings with you too. I know this is your birthday trip but, it's our family vacation too." Mom reminded us.

"we know." we both answered and went to watch tv

When dad rose we all ate dinner together. He asked so many question. Did he normally ask this many questions?

Finally, dinner was done. Mom and Dad gave us the rules and left. We waited about 30 minutes to make sure they didn't forget anything then we changed clothes. Elly always wore skirts and this was no different. She put on a light blue tank top that matched her eyes, thin white skirt, and some leather sandals. I put on a dark blue tank top that matched my eyes, cut off jean shorts, and a pair of flip flops. Then we climbed in the jeep. Elly drove because she was better at following the GPS lady then I was. All me and that bitch did was argue. I don't care if she is a computer the bitch is rude.

It took us like 30 minutes and only two wrong turns to get there. We parked and walked toward the fire we saw on the beach.

"Oh Erica, Elly" Ikaika says as he waves us over to a group of people.

"Everybody dis Erica and Elly, ladies dis is everybody" he smiles at me

"Sup Elly, glad to see you again." Keoni says to Elly while Ikaika makes his "Introductions"

"Ho Erica, damnnnnn" one of his friends say

"Did you just call me a HO!" I snap and get in his face. The guy takes a step back with his hands up. The sound of Ikaika's delicious laughter gave me pause

"Ha, ha, ha no Erica, he wasn't saying you one "HO" he was trying to get your attention. "Ho" means like "hey"

"Betah watch out bra this ones a scrapper" this friend says eyeing me cautiously

"Oh sorry guess I need to learn the local lingo." I blush and look down.

"Oh your a keeper. My sister never blushes and she NEVER says sorry. I mean never." Elly says completely embarrassing me.

"Shut up Elle" I tell her through my gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying, maybe you can teach her the 'local tongue' Ikaika." she giggled out. thank god she turned her attention back to Oni.

"So..." I was nervous he's gonna think I'm crazy.

Come, we go sit by dah fire." with a smile he gestures his head towards the fire "So where you from?" he asked as we made ourselves comfortable

"umm... we're from Louisiana. We just got here today. We're here for our birthday. It's really pretty here." Oh my gosh what is it about this guy that I just ramble? I never get nervous. Most people say that I can be as cold as my dad, but not with him.

"Das cool...Happy birthday." he said and kissed my cheek "how long you going stay?"

My first kiss. It was on the cheek but, who cares I HAVE BEEN KISSED. Wait did he ask me a question oh yeah.

"Oh it's not our birthday yet not til Christmas eve. We can't stay that late. Maybe an hour or two."

"hahaha" great he's laughing at me again.

"Look buddy, I don't take to kindly to you always laughing at me. Maybe we just need to leave." I snapped at him

He responded "easy killah, I just mean how long you going to be in Hawaii, hahaha"

Great now I know he thinks I"m crazy.

"shit sorry. I just ...well I don't know what is wrong with me tonight. We're here for two weeks. We're going sightseeing tomorrow. Well that's what I promised Elly." dammit rambling again

"sounds good. I can be your personal tour guide if you like" then he wags eye brows

"well how can I say no to my own guide. Can you bring Oni for Elly? Do you think he will do it? I promise to try and understand you because I'm not saying sorry in front of her again." wow. My brain finally started working again.

"No worries killah... I understand." he laughs again and shakes his head "For sure Oni will be there, he really likes your sistah. Check it out." he nudges me with his elbow and I look over at Elly.

WHAT IS UP WITH MY SISTER. The hussy. She is dry humping Oni. When did that happen? Like I would know all I've been doing is staring at the Hawaiian God next to me.

I was just about to say something when my pocket begins to vibrate. great dad. I jump up and run down the beach so the sounds can't be heard.

"Heya dad" I answered trying to catch my breathe

"Erica what is wrong? why are you breathing so hard? Do we need to come back?" My dad was demanding

"NO! No everything is fine I had to run to get the phone. It was on the table by the pool. We were swimming earlier." I hope he buys this.

"Alright where is Elly? Let me speak to her." He said . He sounded calm.

"She's in the shower did you want me to tell her to get out." It was half true she was getting wet. I'm sure of it.

"No that's fine. I just wanted to check on you and tell you your mom and I will be home right after first dark. Enjoy your sightseeing tomorrow. I love you."

"okay love you too. See you tomorrow night." I said and ended the call.

Ikaika came walking up just as I said bye and he looked mad. What happen while I was on the phone?

"So what you get one boyfriend?" he spat "why you even stay if you do? Why you not wit him?"

What was he talking about? I didn't even know how to respond so I started to walk past him back to the fire. Me and Elly were going the fuck home.

He grabs my wrist "Hey, sorry... I... I just heard you tell someone that you love them and was going see them tomorrow night. I just thought..." he sighed "...for some reason I feel like I know you... just someting clicked inside me... I just get jealous sometimes"

I snatch my wrist back from him and snap "Well you don't know me or my sister. So we're going home before MY FATHER calls again."

"Elly come on we are leaving."I say as I walk past her and lover boy in the sand

"What? Why?" Elly said jumping up and fixing her clothes

"How come sistah? Wat happen?" Oni asked looking surprised

"Ask your _'bruddah'_ over there if you want to know" I answer him."Elly let's go." I am starting to whine.

She turns to Ikaika "What did you do to my sister?" then she turned to Oni "What did he do?" like he would know

"Wat I said I was sorry, what else she like me do?" Ikaika says"I neva no was your dad she was talking too!"

"Dad called Oh god what did he say? How come you didn't get me?" Elly was panicking so I told her what dad said and she had the nerve to tell me to calm down.

Then Oni followed with "Nah no mine him sis. He can be one prick sometimes."says the guy who almost deflowered my sister on the beach.

Elly must have realized how mad I was cause she agreed to leave.

"well Oni I guess I better get my sister out of her. See you tomorrow right?" Elly asked him

"Shoots, can't wait... "Do you like to hike? Get dis place I like show you. Gotta dress warm gotta be up early" He said

"Sure, I love to hike." Elly answered with a huge smile."when should I call you"

"Wea you guys staying again?" Kailua... Perfect, meet me at da Mc Donald's in Kailua town at 445 and well drive ova." I'm glad Elly picked all that up because I didn't understand any of it except McDonald's and god they had coffee there.

"Ok well bye" she said and laid a whopper of a kiss on him

"yes Oni it was nice seeing YOU again." I said then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As we turned around and walked towards the jeep I could here Ikaika yelling "Wat da fuck Oni! why you let her kiss you for?"

* * *

><p>"All this happen on the first day?" Pam snickered. I nodded. "I guess sweet Elly isn't so sweet now is she?"<p>

"Oh there's more" So I continued...

_**A/N: Don't kill me this chapter was so long that I had to break it into two parts. So it will continue. Let me know what you think of the guys so far**_


	7. Chapter 6 pt2

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is reading my story.I had to pull it because it was pointed out to me that I uploaded the unedited version that had many mistakes.**

**Second, I NEED TO SEND HUGE HUGS TO _VIKT0RIA_ FOR HELPING ME WITH AND THROUGH THIS CHAPTER. THIS ONE WAS HARD FOR ME AND SHE HELPED ME SOOOO MUCH. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _BLOOD DEBT_ OR _DOUBLE EDGED SWORD_ YOU SHOULD. THEY ARE AWESOME AND ARE ON MY FAV LIST  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF IT**

**CHAPTER 6** **part 2**

4:45 is way too early. Who the fuck invented dawn and waking up at dawn for that matter. Coffee, must have that beautiful black substance. This was Elly's bright idea. I mean she got more out of going to the beach then I did. I should not have to be held to our agreement.

We see Oni pull up and DAMMIT! That fucker is in the car with him. Why would he come? My bed is sounding really good right now. Of course me being me I just can't help myself. I storm out the restaurant before Elly can stop me, march right up to him, and yell in his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you like one tour guide, yeah? You got it Killah" Ikaika said with a smirk. It was not cute. Well, not completely. Okay maybe a little, but it would not get him off the hook.

"You have no idea how true that nickname is." Elly said as she walked up.

"ELLY!" I warned. I was not opposed to being an only child.

"Good morning Oni" she said as she turned to kiss him. Traitor!

"Are we taking both cars?" Elly asked and whispered something in Oni's ear.

Yup, both cars. You and Kaika go in one. Me and your sis in da other." Oni said trying to hide his chuckle.

"Why?" I asked

"Because our tour guides say so!" she said jumping into his jeep.

"Traitor!" I mumbled as I climbed into ours.

"Relax Killah... going be fun promise!" He said in a calmer tone

"Sure easy for you to say." I replied

"Eh, going be one long day wit you acting crazy. I said I was sorry last night, I acted stupid, my bad, kay? Come on I only get you for two weeks, I no like fight da whole time." I looked over at him. Ok maybe I was being a little stubborn.

"Why, would we fight the time?" Yup out of that whole statement that is what I got out of it.

"If das da only way I can see you, den I will argue wit you for two weeks." He said completely serious.

Huh... what do you say to that? Nothing... that's what. So I just smiled at him and we drove on.

We made it to our destination but I couldn't see it the way he had parked. We had to wait for Ms. Morning and her Lover boy. Ikaika got out the car, came around to my side. I was climbing out too. I wasn't just gonna sit there. I closed the door, turned around and ran right into him. He grabbed me around my waist to steady me. I looked up into his eyes. Just as he was about to kiss me Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum came barreling up behind our car honking.

"Dammit" I say under my breath. Ikaika just smirked. I swear I knew that look from somewhere.

"Where have you been?" I asked as Elly climbed out.

"Uhh... Oni had car trouble." She said

"What the front seat not go all the way down and you had to help him with it?" I laughed out. Then I saw it. I'm gonna kill her if I get blamed for it."You are gonna be in so much trouble."

"Why? I didn't do anything." she said trying to look innocent.

"Damn brah... wat happen? She look like one leopard. Ho good times, yeah?" Ikaika said laughing

"No way cuz not me. She da tigah" Oni answered

"Oh you didn't do it but he did. All over your neck" I smiled my evil smile. "IT WASN'T MEEE. I DIDN'T DO ITT. YOUR GONNA BE IN TROUBLE." I sang and did a happy dance. Then I remembered we weren't alone. Yup you guessed it all three of them were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Hey fair is fair and she never gets in trouble so I should get to have a little celebration before mom and dad blame me for this." I pouted. I don't really think Ikaika had a problem with my happy dance though. I was right cause his next statement was "Wat I gotta do to get you to shake like dat again."

"Only if you re a good boy." I said and winked at him

"O, I good real good fo you killah." He said

Our flirting was interrupted by Elly's cry. "DAD'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Oh calm down dad's gonna kill him not you. So where are we hiking?" I huffed. Such a drama queen.

"Uh... so wat your dad a big guy?" Oni laughed nervously and Ikaika chuckled

"No. He's only 6'5"." I answered

"Holy shit fo' real?" Oni said eyes wide.

Shit brah you in troooouble" Ikaika said under his breath to Oni.

We finally started to walk to wherever we were hiking.

"Shit I staying wit you tonight. At least we no have to drop dem off." Oni said. Then Elly's big fuckin' mouth appeared.

"Oh he won't be up yet anyway." she said and both guys stopped and looked at her

"Elly FUCK!" I yelled

"Wat you mean he not up yet?" Ikaika asked.

Elly nervously said "Uh..."

"Sis, no tell me... please no tell me he wat I think he is! Fuck brah... you re dead!" Ikaika sighed.

I just lowered my face in my hands and shook my head. I guess hiking is out now. I just started walking towards the cars. Elly followed with the guys behind her.

"'Cuz, we go to your uncle, maybe he can help." Oni said almost in a panic.

Now it was my turn to stop.

"What do you mean? How can your uncle help? As you know now my dad's a vamp. So how can he help? Ikaika?" I said. I'm not sure why but my anger was building.

"No worry, Killah. My uncle one Vamp too." he said in a calm voice. He sounded almost happy to tell me.

For some reason all my anger left me. I didn't want to see the sights any longer. I just wanted to sit down.

"Ikaika can we go to your house? I just want to rest." I was getting a headache.

He just nodded, came over wrapped his arms around me, kissed me on the temple, and lead me to the car.

Elly and Oni got in his car and we all left. It wasn't that long of a drive to his house. I was exhausted and I hadn't even been up for two hours. Ikaika led me in the house never removing his hand from my back. We went into the living room and started watching TV. I cuddled into his side. He gave me the silence I needed to run this through my mind. Me and Elly fought a lot but I didn't know what to expect. Vampires are so possessive and especially dad. He had never killed anyone for us, at least that we knew about. I felt my eyes getting heavy and snuggled closer. Ikaika moved us so I was lying on his chest and stroked her back while I dozed off.

I woke with a start. Oh My God the sun is setting.

"Elly, Elly where are you?" I called out. I momentarily forgot the hunk of guy I had just been using as a mattress.

"Oh sorry, Kai I...I I've never slept this late before and we have to go. Our parents will be home, we already have the leopard problem to deal with and WHERE IS MY SISTER?" I was in full panic mode.

"Ho... calm down Killah, no worries. We going be there soon." Kai said softly. I have no idea how he could always calm me down

Just then miss hussy in an angel disguise came from the room wearing Oni's shirt and nothing else. NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening.

"Elly we have to go now. Get dressed and come on." I yelled at her. She came back in the room trying to get her shirt buttons strait. Oni and Kai were arguing in low voices but got the end of it.

"No worry, I said... Bettah we face dis an not runaway fo' him, come get us." Kaika said

"Wat... Crazy! Kai first I stay in trouble... Den you tell me I dead Now you like go? Brah easy fo' you. You neva even kiss her yet." Oni hissed jabbing a finger in my direction.

"Look I don't care what you two decided, but we have to get home before my dad comes looking for us." I demanded.

I grabbed Elly and started to leave the house.

"Killah, come wit me. Oni can enjoy wat get left of his life wit someting more prettiah den me." Normally I don't like being told what to do, but he was right. This could be the end of Oni.

The sun had set by the time we got home. I knew this was going to be bad. We pulled up to the house and before the cars were turned off Dad was coming out the door. Oh No!

"ADELE, ERICA IN THE HOUSE NOW!" his voice boomed out to us. I jumped out the car and looked back at Elly. She looked scared, really scared. Oni looked pale and like he was going to faint.

"Don't you do it Oni" I told him

"Oh fuck brah... he huge." Oni breathed to Kai

"You know he can hear you right." Elly told them as we slowly walked to the door.

My mom popped her head out from behind dad and actually smiled. I'm glad she's happy.

"Eric Northman at least let our guest in the house." Mom chided

"Yeah dad that way when Oni faints he'll at least have the couch to land on." I said. What I couldn't help it.

Kai stopped in front of dad "Uh... sup... ah I mean. Hello, Mr. Northman, my name is Ikaika Kaumana and that is Keoni Kealoha." and nodded to him. I was surprised by his actions and his last name. I couldn't even pronounce let alone spell it. Now I know I could never marry him. Wait where did that come from.

Dad just kind of scoffed at them. Then out of nowhere an Asian looking vampire appeared. "Northman." he said as he nodded "Nephew. I felt your fear. Is everything all right?" he directed towards Kai. So that was his Uncle I remember him from some of my dad's old karate movies. I couldn't remember his name but, I just wanted to yell MORTAL KOMBAT, FINISH HIM.

"Would everyone please come in the house." My mom said breaking the tension.

Everyone walked past dad into the house. When Oni was walking past, Dad snatched him up and slammed him up against the wall. He had his fangs down and was growling. I have never seen him so scary. Kai's uncle turned and had his fangs down and was hissing at dad. Kai stepped in front of me. I think it was to try to protect me. Mom and I gasped. It was Elly who spoke.

"Daddy please, stop!" She cried

Mom walked over to dad put her hand on his arm. "Eric let the boy down. We need to all sit down and talk about this." she said so gently. I've heard of calming the wild beast but this was the first time I had seen it. Dad turned and looked at her. Then his face softened, fangs retracted, and he dropped Oni.

"For the sake of my wife and daughters I will take a moment. Tell me young man, why is it I smell my daughter's blood on you?" Dad said in a dead calm voice... Mom turned to Elly who was starting to cry. I run over and hug her.

"I will KILL YOU!" Dad said as he flew at Oni, before he could get to his throat Kai's Uncle stopped him...

"Please My friend, wait for an explanation before you decided to do something rash... This human is under my protection and we will decide together how to best handle this situation." Kai s Uncle said calmly.

"Fine one of you better explain now." Dad demanded looking between Oni and Elly.

"I neva force her Sir, she wen ask. I like her. I neva hurt her." Oni started.

"Elly is this true?" dad interrupted.

"Yes, Daddy nobody forced me to do anything. He's right I did ask." Elly answered and there was sadness in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"NO I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS! This boy" dad pointed at Oni "bedded my daughter she is not yet 16. Consent or no blood has been spilt. I demand his punishment!" Dad roared.

"Northman, I understand your anger in this matter. If the tables were turned I for sure would agree. We've known each other for many years. I know your temper. I also know that you can see that, you are not valid in your accusations. Don't let your rage blind you to the truth. Your daughter consented there is no call for punishment." kaika's uncle explained calmly.

"If you won't let me kill him I will take this to the human laws." Dad said he wasn't gonna calm down.

"Ah... My friend our human laws are different from yours... The consenting age in Hawaii is 14-16 with a five year gap they are only two years apart. Your argument will not hold." Kai's Uncle said then looked over at Elly.

"Look at her Northman, ask your daughter her reason for her tears. It is not because of her choice... it is because you are making her fearful. Please my friend do not start a fight for your Pride." with that Dad's face faltered.

"Thank you my friend for your wise words. Dad said calmer But I suggest that you educate that young one on our laws especially if he is under your protection." He seethed then turned to Oni "You count yourself very, very, lucky. If he was not here to protect you. You would not be existing." and went to stand by my mother.

Mom sat on the chair."Why Elly? Do you even care for the boy? What would make you do this? I don't understand." Elly sat with her head down.

"Answer your mother." dad commanded.

"Because." Elly answered

"Because is not an answer Elle" mom snapped at her.

"I have always been patient with you all but I will not hesitate to punish you, little girl. NOW ANSWER YOUR MOTHER!" I have never seen dad this mad. He's threatening punishment. That has never happened before. Where's a blood flavored lollipop when you need one.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LIKE YOU MOM!" she yelled. "I didn't want to be a 25 year old virgin. Where we live no boy will even approach us cause of dad. I can't even go on a date. Me and Erica go to everything together cause we never have dates. No I don't care for Oni. She turned to Oni Sorry Oni, I'm not trying to hurt you. she said to him and turned back to mom dad He's a nice guy but, that's it. He has no significance in my life other than that purpose. It's over, it's done, get over it dad. We are not your babies anymore." Elly finished her tirade and stormed to our room.

"Would you gentlemen mind if my family and I handle this matter amongst ourselves?" Dad asked the guys.

"Of course, my friend. We will take our leave. I apologize for any misunderstandings." Kai's uncle said deeply nodded to dad then began to leave with Kai and Oni.

Kai came over, gave me a hug, and whispered "I still like see you." then left with his uncle.

As soon as they were gone silence came over the house. Dad kneeled in front of mom and started to talk to her in a whisper. I decided to go check on Elly.

I entered the room to see Elly curled up on the bed crying. I went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Elly, why did you do that to mom? This is so not you. You didn't even talk to me. You where so cold. That s me not you. I have always been this way but, not you. I think you need to talk to the parents." I told her. I got up and went to take a shower ..

"Wait that's it you were in Hawaii for two weeks." Pam stated.

"Well mom and dad spent most of it together. The night before our birthday they sat down and talked to her. I guess they worked it out. Dad was distant for a while, but you know dad. He loves us. He couldn't stand to see Elly hurting. He also couldn't stand the thought of it being him that was causing it." I summed up. I didn't think I would get away that easy.

"What about Kai and Oni? I know his Uncle you know? I met him at a Vamp Star convention in Toronto one year."

"Really well that must have been fun. Was he still teaching acting classes then?" I asked I was avoiding so sue me.

"Stop avoiding. What happen to them?" she called me out damnit.

"Me and Kai spent most of the days together. We finally made it hiking. Some place called The Stairway to Heaven. There is nothing heavenly about the hike. We kept in touch over the years. Gave a relationship a go, but long distance is hard." I really did not want to cry in front of her. So I did what I do best changed the subject.

"Oni didn't see Elly again. He felt that she used him. I think she really did like him. I saw him a couple of times with Kai, but we never talked about Elly." I finished.

"Well your mom was right about one thing." Pam said with a snicker.

"Yeah what's that?" I asked

"Your 16 sure was a special one." she said as she laughed and walked out the kitchen.

Maybe she's not that bad...

**A/N: So there it is. What did you think? I was thinking about doing a sidestory about Erica and Ikaika relationship. should I do it Yes or No? Let me know...**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you again to all the readers and reviewers. It is greatly appreciated.**

**Once again to my writing soul mate Vikt0ria. She is as always AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Except Erica,Elly, and Ikaika they are my babies the other ones are adopted from Charlaine Harris the songs used in this chapter are "I want your sex by George Micheals and "I want candy" by Bow Wow wow.**

**CHAPTER 7**

"What are you guys doing?" Elly asked as she entered the living room.

Pam and Erica were sitting on the couch looking at albums and laughing hysterically.

"I was showing her the pictures Uncle Claude took at THE PARTY." Erica said

"The party. What... oh THE PARTY." Elly realized they what they were talking about.

"Did she tell you tell she bailed on me? That you left your only sister to fend for herself against all those fine, half naked, buff men, Oh and a gay fairy." Elly snickered

_**4 YEARS AGO...**_

"Mom you should go with us. How many times do your only daughters turn 21?" Erica whined.

"Sweetie your mother is old. Do you really want an old lady out with you?" Sookie stated.

"Ma you may be 81 but you don't even look 60. Dad has already had to forge your driver s license 4 times. PLEASE...go with us." Erica begged.

"How do you know about my licenses?" Sookie was surprised Erica knew. It was true that between Eric's blood and her Fairy genes she did always look younger. Nobody believed the birth date on her ID. So Eric started giving her false ID's when she turned 50.

"Oh dad showed me how to make them. He's really good at it. So are you going?" Erica asked as if she didn't just tell her mom she could forge an ID.

"We'll see Erica." Sookie finally said.

"NO, NO, NO. You can't give me the mom brush off. You have to. Claude says that if you don't he will come and pop you to the club in your sleep. So you can either come willingly and in what you want to wear or you can be there in your jammies." Erica smirked.

"Don't you give me that I just got my way look Erica Northman. I get it enough from your Daddy. Fine I'll go. If for nothing else than to keep my girls off the pole." Sookie conceded with a devilish smile of her own.

* * *

><p>"Will you come on Elly? We're gonna be late." Erica yelled up the stairs. Her sister always took forever to get ready.<p>

"Erica calm down. It's your party it starts whenever you girls arrive." Sookie scolded.

Eric walked into the house, kissed his wife, and approached Erica.

"Be careful, look after your mother, don't drink too much, and don't leave with any strangers..." He was listing rules. Eric did this every time they left the house at night.

"Dad I know you tell me the same thing every time I leave." Erica whined.

Eric reached into his pocket, pulled out a sucker, and handed it to Erica "I love you and just want you to be safe. Have a Happy Birthday. Do you have your weapons on you?" He asked

"Of course I do, , I don't know why I never get to use them." Erica answered. Eric raised a questioning eye.

Erica knew she was going to have to list them so she started... "Sharpened chopstick stakes holding my bun, silver dagger on this ankle, iron dagger on this ankle, wooden core heels, plus the gun with wooden bullets in my glove box."

"Very good min alskling angel." He kissed the top of her head as Elly came down the stairs. "Now that you are both here. It's time for presents." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two velvet jewelry cases and cards.

The girls opened them to find beautiful platinum chains with a platinum angel pendent Erica's holding a dark blue topaz. Elly's was holding a light blue topaz. Their parents always did that since they were little. The different shades of blue coloring that their eyes were the only way you could tell them apart. So the girls always made a point of wearing their eye color some where others could see it. In case they had their sun glasses on,which was everyday. Tonight was no different. Erica was wearing a dark blue short sleeved silk button down shirt, some white skinny jeans, and dark blue heels. Elly was wearing a light blue Charmeuse halter top, chiffon skirt dress that came right above her knees.

Eric helped them put their necklaces on. The girls opened their card to find Black American Express cards with their names on them. They squealed, hugged their dad, then bounced up and down in circles around him.

"Eric I thought we agreed not to do that?" Sookie scolded.

"I have been told that young single girls need an emergency credit card. This is for emergencies only." He kissed the girls and whispered "and whatever else you want."

Sookie rolled her eyes knowing she was not going to be able to take them back. "Time to go girls." They all kissed Eric goodbye, climbed into Sookie's Mercedes, and drove off.

Sookie and the girls arrived at the club, were handed huge margaritas, and led to a table right in front of the stage. Erica was a little shy about it but Elly was hootin' and hollerin' already.

What it is with that girl she gets around guys and loses her mind. She has since she was 15. Erica thought. Sookie handed each of the girls a stack of ones, a stack of fives, and a stack of twenties. "Throw what you feel they are worth sweeties." Sookie said.

The drinks were flowing, the dancers were grinding, and the girls were screaming when the lights turned down. The girls were bouncing around with anticipation.

Sookie knew what was coming next as she had planned this night with Claude.

Then over the speakers came Claude's voice

"Dis ones fo' you Killah... Check out da hot, hot, supa hot Surfa Boyeeeeee..."

Erica started jumping up and down. She recognized the song right away. Her and her sister loved the oldies that her mom played all the time.

The curtains opened and there stood a Hawaiian god. Erica's Hawaiian god. He was dressed in a dark blue tank top, light blue board shorts, and flip flops He was shaking his ass to the beat.

_**There's things that you guess**_

_**And things that you know**_

_**There's boys you can trust**_

_** And girls that you don't **_

_**There's little things you hide **_

_**And little things that you show**_

_** Sometimes you think you're gonna get it**_

_** But you don't and that's just the way it go****es**_

He turned around and started thrusting his hips to the right then the left. Erica's mouth dropped open. When did Ikaika get here? She thought.

_**I swear I won't tease you **_

_**Won't tell you no lies**_

_** I don't need no bible **_

_**Just look in my eyes **_

_**I've waited so long baby **_

_**Now that we're friends **_

_**Every man's got his patience **_

_**And here's where mine ends**_

He removed his tank top and threw it to Elly and danced out to the front of the stage. He stared straight at Erica.

_**I want your sex **_

_**I want you **_

_**I want your sex**_

He motioned with his finger for Erica to come up on stage. Another Hawaiian stripper who she hadn't even seen come out motioned for Elly.

_**It's playing on my mind**_

_** It's dancing on my soul **_

_**It's taken so much time**_

_** So why don't you just let me go **_

_**I'd really like to try**_

_** Oh I'd really love to know **_

_**When you tell me you're gonna regret it **_

_**Then I tell you that I love you but you still say no!**_

The girls drunkenly climbed on stage and were led to chairs that had placed in the middle of the stage

_**I swear I won't tease you **_

_**Won't tell you no lies**_

_** I don't need no bible Just look in my eyes **_

_**I've waited so long baby Out in the cold**_

_**I want your sex **_

_**I want your love**_

_** I want your Sex**_

The guys straddled the girls lap and began to grind. Erica reached around, grabbed Kai's ass, and squeezed. Elly pinched the unknown strippers nipple pulling at his piercing he had there.

Kai leaned in and whispered the next lines to the song in Erica's ears.

_**It's natural It's chemical (let's do it)**_  
><em><strong>It's logical Habitual (can we do it?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's sensual But most of all...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sex is something we should do Sex is something for me and you<strong>_

Erica was instantly turned on. She realized then that this was going to be a long night for her.

_**Sex is natural - sex is good **_

_**Not everybody does it**_

_** But everybody should **_

_**Sex is natural - sex is fun **_

_**Sex is best when it's... **_

_**One on one One on one**_

The guys climbed off the girls, stood in front of them, shook their hips, and removed their shorts. Kai had on itty bitty red Speedos. Elly's man had a thong that left little to the imagination. Sookie stood up and threw all the stacks of money on stage. She had a weakness for any little red undies.

_**I'm not your father**_

_** I'm not your brother**_

_** Talk to your sister**_

_** I am a lover**_

_**C-c-c-c-come on**_

_**What's your definition of dirty baby**_

_** What do you consider pornography**_

_** Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby **_

_**Don't you think it's time you had sex with me**_

They turned their backs to the girls and shimmied their beautiful butts in front of the girl s faces. Elly took advantage of the opportunity and bit her mans right butt cheek. He looked back over his shoulder and winked at her.

_**What's your definition of dirty baby **_

_**What do you call pornography**_

_** Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby**_

_** Don't you think it's time you had sex with me**_

_**Sex with me Sex with me Have sex with me**_

_**C-c-c-c-come on.**_

The guys dropped down did two push-ups and began grinding the floor. The song ended and they popped up gave the girls a kiss. Elly's was a peck. Erica's was so hot she had to check to make sure her panties were still there. Then the guys walked off the stage.

The girls got up to leave but Claude stopped them from leaving the stage.

"Well alright, alright . Welcome to ladies night at Hooligans! Tonight is a special night . My darling cousin's are completely legal! Claude shouted through the Mic. "So you girls no longer have to lie to your mom when you come here." He smiled and winked at his cousins. All three women rolled their eyes at Claude.

"Tonight I gotta special request form my Cousin Sookie. Beautiful as ever... but not as gorgeous as me . That are lovely Guests of Honor are to Battle it out on stage .

"MOM!" the twins yell

"Oh, go on, do your Mama proud and shake what I gave ya!" Sookie shouted with a chuckle As" I want Candy" by bow wow wow an oldie but, a goodie started to play.

Both girls stood and begin to shake it but not really sure of what to do when Ikaika grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the Cop stripper and cuffed the girl s right hands together

Erica proceeded to turn her back to Elly and shimmy herself down Elly s body, arm up while her ass rubbed all the way down. The entire club hooted and hollered. Elly not to be outdone twisted herself away from Erica and snapping the plastic cuffs apart, began to shake her entire body while pumping her arms back and forth away from her breast.

"What the hell is that Elly!" Erica shouted and slurred a bit.

"Huh what can t keep up? I m taking this old skool." Elly giggled.

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" Erica said as she busted out the Rodger Rabbit and the crowd erupted in laughter and cheers.

"Please ." Elly said while she started the Cabbage Patch.

Erica at a loss of what to do next she did the Running manand the crowd erupted in more laughter and cheers.

Elly then drop to the ground and did the Worm from one end of the stage to the other, jumped up did a couple of back flips to the middle of the stage then leaped on to the dancers pole and twirled her way down with a victorious grin. Erica stood with her mouth open in shock.

"Close your mouth baby, you re catching files!" Sookie hollered to Erica.

* * *

><p>Pam was laughing so hard she had blood tears running down her cheeks."So what happen after the dance off?" she said between laughs<p>

"I left with my hawaiian god." Erica said

"Not much me and mom had more drinks. Watched more men shake their money makers. Oh Claude held mom down on his lap while she got a lap dance. She tried to act like she was disgusted. It didn't work to well because she kept stuffing his g-string with 20's." A tear formed in the corner of Elly's eye. As she remembered that was the only time their mom was able to go out with them.

Eric entered the house then and the girls decided that it was time for them to go home.

"Bye Auntie See you tomorrow" the girls said together

"Actually girls I need Pam to come to the office with me tomorrow." Eric said to them and kissed the top of their heads as they walked out the door.

Eric closed the door and turned to Pam "That is if you would like to accompany me?"

"Of course Master." Pam answered.

"Very good. See you there at 8 then." Eric said and went to his room

"Yes master." Pam stood there unable to move. She had hope again for the first time in 55 years.

_**A/N: SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO HEAR IT.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So there is one more chapter in this story. Thank you for all who read and reviewed. Of course thank you to the fabulous Miss Vikt0ria for all your help and also making it fun to write this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters and you know the ones that are MINE**

**CHAPTER 8**

I rose with purpose tonight. I quickly showered and dressed in my best pink business suit. I did not know what my master wanted to meet with me about and in all honestly I could give a damn. Ok maybe if another Maenad is in the area, but fuck that I packed enough shoes to help with even one of those bitches. He had asked me to join him and I would be there.

When I stepped off the elevator to master's office I took a deep breathe. No I didn't need it ,but I was nervous. Before I could knock I heard him say "Enter"

I opened the door and entered. He had framed all the letters. Every single one was hung on his walls. I was shocked. I treasured them for the last 25 years. He would treasure them for the rest of his existence. I guess they were the one piece of her he did not hold over the last 60 years.

"Pamela Sit" He told her then gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Master" I bowed deeply to him and sat. I had just got to know the girls. I did not wish for him to send me away again. For the first time since I had been made I silently prayed.

Eric took a deep breathe. Maybe he was nervous too. For the first time since I returned I really looked at my master. He looked tired. Almost defeated. He pulled out 3 large manila envelopes.

"Pamela, here are your letters back. You told my girls they brought you comfort through the years. They were for you and it would be wrong for me to take them from you. The last envelope is a gift from Sookie to you." I was shocked what more could Sookie give me. I reached for it but Master stopped my hand. I looked into his eyes. It was the first touch we had shared in all these years.

"Before you open the gift I have a question for you." He told me

"Yes master?" I asked. I would answer anything for him. If he wanted to know the square root of pi it would take me a minute, but I'm sure it is in my vault.

"You have one last letter that is not opened. Why is that?" He handed me the unopened letter.

My eyes filled with blood. " It is her last. It arrived on the same day as the girls' letter informing me of her passing. I was not able to open it." I told him. The sadness appeared in his eyes.

"May we read it together? I will understand if you want to read it on your own." He asked

"Yes of course." I gestured towards the couch.

We moved over to it and sat next to each other. I opened the letter and we began to read...

_Dear Pam,_

_My time has finally come my friend. Eric has informed me that he can smell death lingering. He has not left my side. I can feel his sadness through the bond, but he still respects my wishes. Not once has he asked to turn me since the decision was made._

_We read, look at albums, watch TV together, and go for walks. It may seem funny to say this, but at times I forget that my husband is a vampire. He has showed me the world. He has given me my world. He is my heart._

_You must care for him when I am gone Pam. He will be strong for the girls. He always has. He must mourn me. His life of a thousand years can not be given up for me. What I mean is he will continue to exist after I am gone, this I know, but you must make him live. The girls cannot make him the vampire that you and I love. Only you can do this._

_I have willed all of your assets back to you. Though they were given to me I have never touched them. They were not mine from the beginning. I did not earn them you did. So you shall have them._

_Once again make sure my girls are taken care of. Make sure they remain the strong woman we have raised them to be. Let them remember the good times._

_Erica will not except you right away. She is stubborn and can be as cold as Eric. But don't give up on her. She will come around. Her trust is not easily given, but once it is her loyalty is fierce. Break her walls down and learn her heart._

_Elly, my sweet Elly. Do not let her fool you there is an animal in her. She will lay her whole heart on the line. She is not fragile. She is my steel magnolia gentle but strong. She will need your guidance. I just know it._

_And you my friend. I know that you have been away, but no less important. Our letters have meant so much to me. You made a mistake and have paid greatly for it. Know that I have loved you for 50 years no matter where you physically are. Do great things Pam._

_Love always,_

_Mrs. Sookie Northman_

We finished the letter at the same time. Then something that I never guessed would have happened did. My maker laid his head in my lap and wept. We wept together. I rubbed his head trying to comfort him.

"She is really gone Pam. I knew it was coming. I would have turned her you know. Even at 85, I would have. She did not wish it and I have never denied her. She was my light. Now there is only darkness. How? How do I do this Pam? How do I fill this hole that is in my chest?" He asked as he held onto my knees like a life raft.

"We will do it together master. We will fill the holes we have. I am here for you Master." I would be there for all of them.

We sat there for many hours in silence just finding comfort in each others presence. Then he rose and went to the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth for me.

"Thank you master"

"Pamela," He said in a stern tone "there are 5 members in this family Sookie, Erica, Elly, Eric and You. Those are their names and they shall be addressed in that manner, my child" He said as he rubbed his hand against my cheek and smirked

"Yes Eric" I said for the first time in 55 years.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to all that have chosen to read, review, fav,and alert my story. I would also like to give a huge thank you to vikt0ria for all the support she has given me. If you haven't already check out her stories**_** BLOOD DEBT **_**and the sequel **_**DOUBLE EDGED SWORD**_**. Also her new story **_**Married with the Northman's**_** is hilarious All of them are awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I CHECKED AND I STILL DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS **

**CHAPTER 9  
><strong>

Pam heard a knock on her bedroom door. She knew it was the girls by their heartbeats. Only they were beating faster then normal. She hurried to open the door.

"What is wrong girls? Has something happened?" Pam asked

"Aunt Pam can we talk to you?" they asked at the same time

"Of course" Pam said as she opened the door for them to come in. It had been almost 5 years since Pam had returned and she still wasn't used to the way the twins talked sometimes.

They sat on her bed while she sat in her chair. She waved her hand letting them know that she was ready to hear what they had to say.

"Well, you know we finished school a couple years back" Elly started

"And we don't really need to work." Erica said

"Yes. It was the first milestone of your life I was there for of course I remember. I thought you girls liked working for the organization?" Pam asked. About 2 years ago she opened a branch of SAVE FROM RAPE in Bon temps. The girls loved working there. They were also the ones that figured out that the name was an anagram for my name minus 4 letters. Smart those two are.

"Oh no. We do. It's just you know Erica has been dating Ikaika again for a long time now" Elly said

"And Adele's Blood Pies Bakery is doing fine. She hardly ever needs to be there" Erica said

"and were turning 30 this year so" they both said

"So what girls. What is that you want? You already know I am going to say yes. So out with it." Pam said

"She wants to get married. She wants to be turned " they said at the same time while pointing at each other.

It was a very rare occasion that Pam was speechless, but she had nothing to say she didn't even know who said what. All she could do was just stare at both of them with her mouth wide open.

"Auntie your catchin flies there." Elly said.

She closed her mouth and continued to stare. No movement at all. Pure shock.

"Great we finally killed her of shock. Can vamps die of shock? Is she flaking any where?" Erica said

"No we cannot." Pam said finally getting her voice back "Ok slowly now and one at a time."

"I'll go first. So you know that Ikaika and I have been having a long distance relationship again for a while now. Well, he flew in two nights ago and surprised me. We got to talking and..."

"Your rambling Erica get to the point." Elly barked

"Soorry. Anyways, He asked me to marry him. I said yes. I have loved him since I was 16." Erica said in her normal bored tone. Then she pulled the ring out her pocket. It was beautiful. It was a platinum dolphin curved around with the nose and the tail touching on the sides of two one karat sapphires the same color as her eyes and a 2 karat diamond in the center

"It's about time he manned up and asked you. I am very happy for you, but I saw you last night and you did not have that. If Ikaika is in town where was he how come he didn't come to family dinner?" Pam asked

"He wants to talk to dad and you." Pam was shocked. She could understand Eric but her.

"why me?" Pam asked

"I told him your history. He told me that even though you were not physically here for most of our lives you have followed us like a shadow since we were born. He made me realize that it was harder on you then us. We didn't even know you existed til after mom's passing but you. You had to watch us grow in letters and photos because of the actions you took. That was your true punishment to have a family that was unavailable. Aunt Pam I am sorry I am so sorry." Erica was crying. Pam wasn't sure if she should take a picture to prove it really happen or comfort her niece. She chose the latter.

When Erica was finished crying she straitened up and wiped her face . "So now it's Elly's turn" Erica said

"Yes then, so you want to be turned" Pam said. It was a statement not a question

"Yes auntie I have no desire for children or any of that. I have no desire to die. I would prefer to stay with you and daddy forever. You don't think mom would disapprove, do you?" Elly looked kind of worried.

"Well, first of all stop scrunching your face like that. You must learn to control your facial features. You can feel whatever you like, but you cannot show it. Not to mention you don't want to have worry lines for the rest of eternity. As for your mother, she would be proud of you no matter what you chose." Pam told her.

Pam knew that this was the moment that Sookie had meant when she asked her to look after her girls and help them.

"Ok Erica you will have Ikaika over for dinner tomorrow and we will announce your betrothal to your father. Then after they leave Elly we will speak to your father." Pam stated " Also I am proud of you girls."

The next night we sat in the dining room waiting for Eric to arrive. That boy is going to faint. I know it. Oooo...I wonder if I can make him Pam thought. No Pam Sookie would not approve.

"So Ikaika will you be moving here?" I ask. I have to do something to calm him down. He's as stiff as a corpse ha ha I crack myself up.

"Don't worry sweetie, He can only kill you once. " Erica chuckled

"Well technically he could turn you then kill you, there by killing you twice, or he can turn and torture you for centuries or he could just..."

"PAM. Stop your just being mean. Besides he can't turn him against his will." Erica said Oh this is to much fun. Why did Erica stop me?

"As opposed to what killing him against his will." Erica must really be nervous because usually she is joking right along with me. Poor Ikaika was getting paler by the minute .He hadn't said a word.

Finally Eric showed up. "Sorry I am late, but now I have the whole night free. Let's enjoy our meal. Ikaika good to see you. What brings you to town? Another water park to design?" Eric asked

Ok here comes the fun part. Wait for it...

"Well sir,.. Mr. Northman sir, me and Erica have something very important to talk to you about. You see I love your daughter and last month we had a little scare..." There it is the mistake of wording towards Eric Northman. Most humans do it at one point or another. It all ends in the same result. Just like this one humph...

"Oh Eric put the boy down for pete's sake." I said in my normal bored tone.

"Pamela I don't give a fuck about Pete. I give a fuck about him dishonoring my daughter." Eric snarled at me.

"Eric. Drop. The. Boy." Eric growled, but dropped him.

Kai scurried back to his seat. We all heard him whisper" Nice save there killah."

"What was I supposed to do wrestle my own dad? Don't worry he wouldn't kill you any way he loves me to much to hurt me like that." There was the Erica I know and love.

"Eric" I can't believe I'm about to go here, but he needs to hear the kid out. "Sookie would be so ashamed you treating our GUEST like that. Now the boy has come to talk to you at least hear him out."

Well at least it worked he sat down and shut up. He gestured for the boy to continue. Now if the boy has any sense at all he think about what the fuck he's about to say this time.

"Mr. Northman, I have been a fool. I have loved your daughter for years. Since the moment I saw her actually. We wasted a lot of time with our stupid actions. Last month I was in an accident at work. A pretty bad one. No worries though my Uncle got to me in time and healed me. But I realized that out of all the people I saw the only one I wanted near me was Erica. So I come to you today to ask permission to marry her." Well that was a good speech. Then I saw Eric's eyes soften towards Erica. Oh that's it he's going to say yes.

Erica got up handed her dad one of Elly's special blood suckers.

" Please daddy." she said and he smiled softly at her then looked at Kai.

"Yes young man you may have my angels hand." Well fuck a zombie. I need to get me some of those damn suckers

The rest of dinner went smoothly. They explained that they would spend half the year here and the other half in Hawaii. She wanted to open another branch of Save from Rape there. Kai could do his job from any where he said as long as he was with her he didn't care. I liked the idea. That meant more tropical time for me. Plus, I did like the Queen she had a very talented tongue if your picking up what I'm putting down.

When Erica and Kai left it was time to handle Elly's issue.

"Eric would you join us in the living room." He gave a questioning eyebrow raise but came.

"Yes ladies what can I do for you. I am not helping you plan the bachlorette party. Sookie already got me on planning your 21st. 'come see the dancers auditions.' Sookie told me. Never telling me they were men." Eric said and rolled his eyes. I laughed hard. I could imagine him watching men in thongs. We had done it for Fangtasia a long time a go.

"This has nothing to do with you admiring schlongs Eric. What you do on your own is personal." I teased.

"OK. Enough please. Dad I have something I need to talk to you about." Elly started

"your not getting married are you?" he asked

"NO I..."

"Your not pregnant?" He interrupted

"Heavens no...I"

"Your finally going to tell us that Oni has been your lover for 15 years?" He smirked. I just rolled my eyes. He hadn't even known that until I went out to Hawaii for the whole Nani mess

"No...wait. You knew?...Oh of course you knew, but I..."

"Well then tell me already" Eric said with a smile.

"I ...I " she looked at me. I squeezed her hand and nodded. "I want to be turned Dad." She said with determination in her voice.

His smile disappeared and shock took over on his face. Oh hell...did Erica leave any of those fuckin lollipops.

"Elly I would be proud to have you join us for eternity. Your mother knew that it would be a possibility one or both of you would want to be turned. I promised her that I would tell you everything. As you heard at dinner and I'm sure you have talked to her, Erica wishes to have a mortal life with Kai. Could you live on burying your sister in the future? A piece of you will be missing for eternity. Also, we will bury all of our descendents that choose not to turn. Pam and I have had centuries to learn this hardship. Your heart is soft, which I love about you, do you honestly think you can handle this?" Pam sat there in shock again. She knew that Sookie had asked her to prepare them, but she never thought of any of what Eric just asked.

Without batting an eye Elly answered "Yes daddy I have considered all of these factors. Erica and I spoke about this very issue. With her decision she asked that I always take care of her family and also every first born girl after her children be named Erica." she giggled "I know that this is the right choice for me. I have been thinking about this for a couple of years this was not a spur of the moment decision."

Then she rose handed Eric a lollipop and said "Please Daddy" His eyes immediately softened and Pam knew he was going to say yes to her. I need to invest in those damn suckers she thought.


	11. Short Epilogue

****A/N: I would like to say thank you to all that have chosen to read, review, fav,and alert my story. I would also like to give a huge thank you to vikt0ria for all the support she has given me. So this ends the series of stories, Blondes at war, Peace Between Blondes, and the side story co-written with Vikt0ria. that's for taking the ride with me and us.****

****DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANY CHARLAINE HARRIS CHARACTERS****

**EPILOGUE**

There he was standing there in all his beautiful glory. He was in white linen pants and and a white linen shirt. Waiting for me at the end of the isle. His smile never leaving his face. He waited so paitiently for me through the years. All those years, those long years. There were no ups and downs, no ins and outs. There were no fights, no bickering, no making -up.

It was just a realization. Mostly on my part. He always knew. He just did. He knew I was meant for him from the beginning. He never pushed actually he never said anything about it. He let me take the time I needed. He was just there. Always there.

Now he stood waiting for me to take the last steps towards him. My sister stood smiling watching me as I walked towards my love. His best friend stood next to him proud to see us finally confessing our love. As they had to each other 20 years ago.

I turned to look at the man walking beside me. The man who indered the heartbreak of losing his one true love . The one who stayed to guarentee that we would have the life that we desired. Always ready to hand out advice and candy. I could see the small red tinge rimming his eyes.

Along side my groom stood Uncle. Next to my sister stood my Aunt, our makers. Anxiously awaiting a pairing 35 years in the making. My neices and nephews and happily looking on. It filled me with joy that me and my soon to be husband would watch the generations of my family grow together.

A few more steps and he will be mine for the next 100 years...fuck that...he was MINE! This was a true love match.

**Oni POV**

"Hellllllllllo Lover" I heard the familiar purr of my Tigah.

"Eh… Beb…Elly what da fuck did you do?" I asked shocked as hell. With that vampire speed she had me against da wall and started to give me the BEST HEAD I ever had in my entire life!

"Oooooooohhhhhh ssssssssshhhhhit" I moaned as I came. Fuck! Not even 10 seconds.

She got me up again and I gave it my best. She said she was satisfied, she never like feed from me even though I offered. She said she didn't want me for that. I knew that was real hard for her to not take it, so I took her to the Palace so she could feed. After she did we visited with the Queen and Kai's uncle. I kept eyeing her. I couldn't believe out of the twins that she would be the one to turn.

We spent a week together, shit… if I thought she was one Tigah before, now she one Tigah Shark! After she left I was sad. I couldn't figure out why, but good old Uncle Cary is a wise man.

"Hey Oni, what's up brah?" Uncle asks

"Huh? Oh nothing. Why?" I asked confused.

"You been moping around da Palace, you no surf anymore. What happen, is it the Northman girl?" he laughs and shakes his head "I sware those girls really got you and Kai by the balls" he smiles.

"Whatever" I sulked then mumbled "I used to own my balls." and he laughed.

"So what? Vampires are great lovers, is this not a good thing?" he asked

"Yeah, but hard for keep up, I no like lose her. I…I…" fuck what da hell was I trying to say?

"You love her." He stated. It hit me like getting pounded at Pipes. I did still love her.

"Uncle, turn me please…." I asked, he smiled and nodded yes.

**1 year later….. **

"Helllllllllllllo Lover." I purred. She turned around slowly at the sound of my voice.

"Oni?" she asked shocked. I smiled with my fangs down. "YAY! I get to keep you!"

Seeing how happy she was with my turning was one relief. I didn't know if she'd like it or not, but I figure if she never like feed from me then maybe she wouldn't mind. I loved her, I didn't want to grow old, now that she wasn't. She was it for me… really ever since I met her she was the only one, but I knew she didn't love me the same as I did her. So I did my thing while she did hers.

Turning changed more than my living status… that night I realized that I loved her and I knew there would be no one else for me. So for the next 20 years we continued our affair… only this time I was faithful. I never did tell her. I wanted her to choose me. I never like push her into anything. Then one night she finally realized that she loved me as much as I loved her. When she asked me to join her I was thrilled. 100 years… fuck that… She's MINE! We will be repeating the damn thing every century.

**PAM'S POV**

I watch as my child says her vows and performs the pledging ceremony to the man that she has loved for years. Just like her mother she was to stubborn to admit it to herself.

I think back to those years that I stole from myself by trying to split my master and Sookie. I remember how she forgave me as it was her nature. Amazingly, it is my child's nature also. It is something I would never take from her. Leave it to me, of all vampires, to have a caring vampire child. Oh, how funny the fates are.

I think of how Sookie gave me enough trust through the years that it was no problem for Eric when Adele asked that I be her maker. Sookie gave me the gift of being a mother. Something I swore I would never be, but with Elly it just felt right. Elly was just like her mother beautiful, loyal and if you angered her was a strategist like her father, a master manipulator with southern charm, an excellent fighter and one hell of a baker. She was my pride and joy.

I remember how she came running into the house so excited that_ Her Oni_ had been turned too. I thought for sure we were going to need some suckers because she was going to ask her dad to be pledged, but she didn't.

No she waited. I think that as she saw her sister and Kai aging it gave her pause. Her and Erica had always been close. She stood by her at her wedding. She was there when they brought each of their 5 kids into the world. Every birthday, holiday, and graduation she was there. We all were even Oni. He was always there by her side. The reality that Erica would leave this earth one day finally hit her. She knew that she did not want to roam alone or with only me and her dad with her. She wanted a companion. So she finally admitted that she loved him and wanted to be pledged to the one that was always there.

As I watched everybody celebrate their union I had only one thought...

Sookie would be so proud of what her whole family has become.


End file.
